Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a reduced circuit area.
Discussion of the Background
A display device includes a plurality of pixels, and a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit driving the pixels. Each of the pixels is connected to a corresponding gate line among a plurality of gate lines and a corresponding data line among a plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit provides gate signals to the gate lines and the data driving circuit provides data signals to the data lines. The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of stage circuits. The stage circuits sequentially output the gate signals to the gate lines. Each of the stage circuits includes a plurality of thin film transistors connected to each other organically.
Each of the pixels includes a thin film transistor receiving a corresponding gate signal among the gate signals and a corresponding data signal among the data signals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.